Colorblind
by ChernobylKrigare
Summary: Kayashima is colorblind. Kayashima/Nakatsu


Notes: I was listening to the song "Colorblind" by Counting Crows when I wrote this (on my break at work, so I guess it can't be that good…) I dunno. Its kind of a rant but not really.

Also, the characters and room design are based on the drama, because I adored it more than the manga.

xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx

"I am colorblind."

He didn't see it. Maybe he couldn't see it, his aura, the colorful manifest of his emotions. It wasn't uncommon to be able to see one's own aura; it was just another way of understand oneself. But when he wanted to understand something and looked into the mirror, what he saw wasn't right.

He could always see Sano, his angst and admiration for Mizuki. The secretive girl's bubbly aura was always with a twinge of love for the high jumper, and also revealed her skittish nature as she struggled to not be caught in her lie. Nakatsu's aura was especially loud, always either yellow with his extreme energy, pink with his crush on Mizuki, or softer, dark colors when he felt upset.

Of course, it was always only Kayashima who knew when he wasn't feeling so joyous. And it was only him who he wouldn't lie to, who he confided in and expressed his vulnerability. Nakatsu was a happy person by nature, but even he grew stressed from the pressure of always being the "go-to" guy.

Kayashima knew this and more. He read the emotions of classmates and strangers in the air, the myriad of colors known to few drifting in and around his view. People wondered why he starred so much. They couldn't see the air as he saw it. He raised his hands, always hoping to touch the beautiful colors as they shone, to touch the lives of those he felt forbidden to approach. This vision meant he was only a spectator. It would be rude to interfere with that he shouldn't know about.

So powerful was his sight, but he still couldn't see his self. He felt jealousy and affection like any other teenager. But the colors were different from what he saw around others. But how often did he see other people lying to themselves? How could you understand without seeing it for what it really was?

When Nakatsu brushed against him, spoke to him, laughed with him… When his heart beat so wildly. What was his excitement? Would he ever be able to tell?

xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx

He gazed at his reflection in the glass, scrutinizing himself for once again, not knowing how many times he had done so already. He studied his aura, his face, anything for a clue of what he was feeling. He tried so hard to see it, but he was a diary, and the pages were locked from view.

The door squeaked loudly as his roommate came back. He didn't turn around and kept looking at his mystery. He saw Nakatsu approach in the mirror and gaze at it with him from behind.

"What are you up to?" the red head asked.

"I'm colorblind."

His roommate's confusion was apparent when Nakatsu's eyebrow quirked upwards. "Are you really?"

"Well…not in a typical sense," Kayashima spoke quietly. He pointed at his reflection. "I can see you. You're calm. Pale yellow. But when I'm calm, I can't see that color.. It's white. And when I'm confused… Yours and mine… everyone's… Its different."

Nodding for him to continue, Nakatsu asked, "Are people usually the same color?"

Kayashima answered, "Well… People's aura's are different. Girls…Boys.. The shapes look different, but the colors don't vary so much." Nakatsu was giving him a look that Kayashima knew meant that he was confused and didn't necessarily understand why it was bothering the psychic. "I've been feeling… Odd. About someone. And I don't know what it is. I was hoping the color could tell me..."

Finally the red head understood. Nakatsu smiled and said softly, "Idiot." Kayashima looked up. Nakatsu was staring at him in the mirror and ruffled his hair gently. "You can't hope to just know what you're feeling; you have to figure it out for yourself. That's what being young is about, ne?" He rested his hand on Kayashima's shoulder. "… If I had to guess, I'd say you like this person."

Still smiling, Nakatsu went to the shower room, leaving Kayashima to his thoughts. The psychic watched the door and listened to the water running behind it.

Thinking of Nakatsu, he turned back to the mirror and observed the purple haze over himself. As his fingers grazed over where the other boy had touched his shoulder, the tempo of his heart rate increased and the color swelled magnificently, shining so bright that he thought everyone should see it. His mouth fell open slightly in surprise.

"I guess you just helped me," he whispered to the one who could not hear him. "I guess… I _do love you."_

_xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx…xXx_

_End of story. I wish I had written that better. I kind of hate it. I hope you like it. X(_

_Can someone please explain to me what "shippers" are? I see that term tossed around and I've no clue what it means. _


End file.
